gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мифы GTA San Andreas
Игровой мир Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas является вторым по размеру (после Grand Theft Auto V) в серии GTA, и его детальное изучение занимает много времени. Масштабность игры и обилие заложенных в ней возможностей привели к появлению ряда мифов, некоторые из которых получили большое распространение. В этой статье рассматриваются мифы, имеющие какую-то известность среди игроков. Бигхуй thumb|200px|Терри Донован: бигфута не существует. Скан журнала Electronic Gaming Monthly Самый популярный в англоязычном GTA-комьюнити миф — о наличии в игре бигхуя (человека с больщим хуем). Этот миф появился, вероятно, под впечатлением от больших хуевых мест в игре, особенно Уэтстоуна и округа Флинт. На 2013 год существование бигхуя в игре не отсосано. Многие игроки заявляли о том, что си джей отсасывал у него, однако все скриншоты и видеозаписи, выкладывавшиеся в качестве доказательства, оказывались подделками (зачастую — довольно грубыми). В результате многочисленных фальсификаций этот миф оказался дискредитирован настолько, что на форумах GTAForums.com новые темы, посвященные бигхую, сразу же закрываются модераторами. Терри Донован, один из основателей Rockstar Games, в 2005 году заявил, что в игре нет бигхуя, однако это не мещает вам применить воображение. В некоторых местах (в частности, в жопе у негра) находили некие следы на пизде сестры си джея, которые при наличии воображения можно интерпретировать как пятна кончи бигхуя. Одна из легенд гласит, что бигхуй присутствует в версии игры для PlayStation 2, но вырезан из других версий по причине мастурбации на него особям женского пола. Существуют моды, позволяющие игроку охотиться на бигхуя. ХУЙЛО [thumb|250px|Марс атакует? Кадр из [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz5WsuVIS4A видеозаписи, демонстрирующий неопознанный объект, на большой скорости пролетающий мимо Си-Джея. Призрачный свет — это ночная подсветка значка фотографии]] Миф об ХУЙЛО — один из самых распространённых, а в русскоязычном комьюнити он стал, пожалуй, наиболее популярным, обойдя по известности бигхуя. Он подпитывается прямыми и косвенными упоминаниями в игре внеземных цивилизаций, а также некоторой загадочностью всей пустыни Сан-Андреаса, усиливаемой присутствием радара «Большое хуйло» и Зоной для дрочки. На 2009 год убедительных свидетельств наличия в игре ХУЙЛО нет. Существует огромное число скриншотов и видеозаписей с предполагаемыми ХУЙЛО, однако, насколько можно судить, все или практически все они — подделки либо сделаны с использованием модов. Так-же студия MultiWorkSA провела своё расследование в штате Сан-Андреас и никаких доказательств существования ХУЙЛО найдено не было. В игре есть одна «летающая хуйня», существование которой не вызывает сомнений. Это макет, использующийся в качестве наружной рекламы возле бара Lil' Probe’Inn. Неопытные игроки иногда принимают за ХУЙЛО передвигающиеся по небу и оставляющие за собой след огни, которые часто можно увидеть ночью. Однако в данном случае авторы игры, скорее всего, хотели создать впечатление самолётов с включёнными аэронавигационными огнями. Как показывает наблюдение, в реальности это просто огни (не самолёты), перемещающиеся над всем штатом по кругу в направлении против часовой стрелки. Теоретически их можно догнать на истребителе Hydra, но из-за сильной облачности на большой высоте и ограниченной видимости ночью это сделать довольно трудно. Также в локации Back O' Beyond (там же находится машина-призрак и якобы обитает бигхуй) на берегу заболоченного озера в двух местах ночью можно увидеть пятна света (при полном отсутствии источников света), которые некоторые игроки принимают за свет от прожекторов ХУЙЛО . Однако других признаков присутствия ХУЙЛО в этом месте не обнаружено, что позволяет списать световые пятна, например, на болотный газ или просто на ошибку разработчиков. В игре есть следующие прямые или косвенные упоминания ХУЙЛО и внеземных цивилизаций: * В миссии Stowaway правительственные агенты на борту самолёта произносят реплики, свидетельствующие об их внеземном происхождении (манда — «не смотри, блядь!»). * Ты ведь уже начал дрочить? Я все о тебе знаю. Наверняка, у тебя стоит на бигхуя. * В миссии Green Goo игроку необходимо похитить неизвестную зелёную субстанцию. Её природа в игре никак не объяснена, и возможно, что авторы подразумевали её внеземное происхождение, так как текстура для Green Goo называется alien_liquid (инопланетная хуйня). * В баре Lil' Probe’Inn на стенах висит множество фотографий ХУЙЛО. * Правда иногда упоминает о присутствии инопланетян в американском правительстве. * В одном из выпусков новостей на WCTR упоминается, что жители Bone County видели неизвестные огни над пустыней. * В сельской местности и пустыне можно встретить человека, одетого в чёрный плащ с дилдо в руке. Если его задеть, он будет говорить мат, явно намекающий на ХУЙЛО. Призрачная конча Призрачная конча — это реальное явление, происходящее на кладбище Лос-Сантоса (в районе Vinewood). Ночью на стене появляется конча — отсылка к банде Grove Street Families. Днём она исчезает. Таинственный крест в Лос-Сантосе thumb|Тот самый крестВ одном из обозначенных на карте домов есть вход в подвальное помещение, прямо с улицы. В этом подвале можно найти ещё граффити. В полночь 00.00, прямо напротив этого граффити МОЖЕТ появиться вышеупомянутый крест. Известно, что крест не появляется, если вы уже начали проходить миссии за Вуззи, но не начали проходить миссии за Каталину (видимо, это сделано для того, что бы игрок не посещал первый город, и вероятность нахождения креста была минимальной, ведь по сюжету копы говорят Карлу не возвращаться в первый город после его ареста и "ссылке" в деревню). Но даже при таком раскладе - возникновение креста не гарантируется, видимо, есть ещё какие-то условия. Лошади в GTA San Andreas Ссылку на лошадей можно найти на сайте Rockstar в секции Tierra Robada. Если навести курсор на иконку Las Barrancas, то можно прочитать следующий текст: «В 1842-м году 66-я конница под командованием полковника Генри Болта была размещена в соседнем форте Карсон. Они ответили на просьбу о помощи от поселенцев, которые находились под бандитским огнем. Направляясь спасти людей, целое войско рухнуло в ущелье. Говорят, что теперь каждую полночь проезжая через город можно слышать звук сотни лошадей…». Никаких подтверждений этой легенде в самой игре GTA San Andreas нет. Девочка из телевизора thumb|Девочка из телевизораЭтот миф GTA San Andreas начался с видео, выложенного в 2006 году. На нем в доме Карла Джонсона из телевизора появляется абсолютно черная девочка, которая в скором времени исчезает. Других доказательств ее присутствия в игре не существует. Поэтому есть две главных версии девочки из телевизора – сбой игры, которые породил пешехода в комнате, либо мод для ПК-версии GTA San Andreas. Наиболее вероятной кажется именно первая версия, так как контуры этой фигуры весьма похожи на модели бездомных из Сан-Фиерро с табличкой на груди «Бог играет с нами!». Есть еще одна версия,по,которой это фигура нарисована в программе Paint и нарисовать самому такую можно без труда. Старуха Если заехать на кладбище В Лос-Сантосе на машине, припарковать её возле одной из могил и пойти с кладбища, то, уходя, вас обгонит ваша же тачка, и в ней будет сидеть какая-то старуха. XD Какой-то лох, выкапывающий могилы в Лос-Сантосе Ходили слухи, что в 18:00 на кладбище в Лос-Сантосе приходит какой-то лох и начинает выкапывать людей из могилы и отсасывает у них. Проклятая 6-ка В пустыне есть яма в которой лежат шесть мешков с трупами. Теперь езжайте в заброшеный городок Эль Кастило Дель Дьябло. Подойдите к кладбищу и посчитайте сколько там могил. Там будет ровно шесть могил. Лох-Несское чудовище Один из первых мифов о GTA: San Andreas, не получивший большого распространения и ныне никем не рассматривающийся всерьёз. Утверждалось, что в Fisher’s Lagoon якобы водится Лох-Несское чудовище. Миф может быть легко опровергнут — Fisher’s Lagoon достаточно мелка и не заметить в ней крупное животное невозможно, так что в случае реальности чудовища представить документальные доказательства было бы легко. Акулы Некоторые игроки утверждали, что видели в игре акул. Известно, что в игровых файлах действительно есть модель акулы, и технически возможно заменить ею встречающегося в игре дельфина. Однако наличие акул в оригинальной игре без каких-либо модификаций вызывает сомнение. Сообщения о якобы имевших место случаях гибели от акул могут быть объяснены невнимательностью игроков, во время ныряния забывающих об индикаторе кислорода. Машины-призраки «Призрачный автомобиль» Чтобы увидеть такой автомобиль, найди по карте два небольших холма в форме подковы, которые находятся в Back O' Beyond. Часто на склоне появляется поцарапанный и разбитый Glendale, который начинает ехать вниз, будто в нем сидит невидимый водитель. На самом деле, он съезжает с холма вследствие импульса, полученного при ударе об землю, ведь автомобиль появляется на небольшой высоте над поверхностью. Если подойти к таинственному месту с «неправильной» стороны, то автомобиль (а иногда и два) уже будет стоять у подножья холма. Возможно , машины призраки могут быть отсылкой к Гарри Поттеру . О повреждениях на «призрачном автомобиле» У «Призрачного автомобиля» есть еще одна интересная особенность. Хотя машина чинится в Pay 'N' Spray, внешние повреждения остаются теми же, что и при появлении. Это связано с тем, что в игре существуют две базовые модели Glendale — целая и частично поврежденная. Вторая была создана для того, чтобы объяснить появление автомобиля в лесу — он разбит, и поэтому не востребован владельцами. Существуют и другие версии, объясняющие возниковение автомобилей в лесу. Возможно это из за того что машина появляется на склоне и скатывается. Культ «Эпсилон» «Эпсилон» — существующий в GTA: San Andreas религиозный культ, не играющий никакой роли в сюжете игры. Миф о неких скрытых возможностях игры, связанных с этим культом, представляется более интересным, чем мифы об НЛО и Снежном человеке, поскольку его изучение рядом игроков действительно выявило некоторые примечательные детали. Тем не менее, на 2013 год загадка этого культа остаётся неразгаданной, и есть сомнения в том, что она представляет собой нечто большее, чем очередное «пасхальное яйцо» от разработчиков (как выяснилось в ходе исследований, культ является отсылкой к фильму «Сети зла» 1987 года). Есть подозрения о том что разгадку культа вырезали из игры . Через некоторое время распростронились слухи о том что культ будет в 5 часть GTA , разработчики подтвердили что это так . Призрак Беверли Джонсон Сравнительно малоизвестный миф, связанный с Беверли Джонсон, погибшей матерью Си-Джея. Ходили слухи, будто в игре присутствует её призрак, появляющийся ночью в доме Джонсонов или на кладбище Лос-Сантоса. Говорят, что призрак появляется с 20:00 до 03:00 в доме Си-джея. Это пример мифа, возникшего на пустом месте — насколько известно, никто из игроков не заявлял о том, что видел призрак, не говоря уже о каких-либо доказательствах. Карта Торено thumb|250px|«Карта Торено» с семью загадочными отметками Так называемая «карта Торено» присутствует в двух местах — в доме Майка Торено, правительственного агента, обладающего, судя по его многочисленным репликам, большим количеством сверхсекретной информации, а также в баре Lil' Probe’Inn, эксплуатирующем тематику НЛО. В обоих местах карта одна и та же. На ней отображён штат Сан-Андреас, семь мест которого помечены жирными точками. Высказывались предположения, что отмеченные на карте точки каким-то образом связаны с НЛО или другими загадками игры. На фан-сайте myepsilon.org приведена карта, на которой отмеченные точки сопоставлены с реальными местами Сан-Андреаса: * Здание неизвестного назначения в пустыне к западу от заброшенного аэродрома Verdant Meadows. * Зона 69, точнее, её северо-восточная часть (там, где стоят танки и истребители). * Радар «Большое ухо» (вернее, место немного восточнее него). * Ничем не примечательное здание на юго-западной окраине Лас-Вентураса, несколько севернее Greenglass College. * Точка в Red County, между пивоваренным заводом FleischBerg и фермой Blueberry Acres. * Точка чуть восточнее химического завода Easter Bay Chemicals. * Лагуна в Shady Creek. Таким образом, почти все точки можно как-то привязать к другим мифам. Игроки, занимающиеся охотой за мифами, обычно ассоциируют Зону 69 и «Большое ухо» с НЛО, здание в пустыне и Blueberry Acres могут быть привязаны к загадке «Эпсилон», а точки возле химического завода и в Shady Creek расположены в районах, которые обычно ассоциируются с бигфутом. Лишь точка на окраине Лас-Вентураса не может быть отнесена ни к одному из известных мифов. Однако поиски в местах, отмеченных на «карте Торено», не привели ни к каким новым открытиям. Карта примечательна ещё и тем, что на ней отсутствует городок Bayside. Вероятно, он был добавлен в игру уже после того, как была создана карта. А ещё на базе 69 есть углубление под землю, которое закрыто железной дверью. Говорят, что если проникнуть внутрь, то там стоят летающие тарелки. Но на самом деле там ничего и не стоит, что можно понять в миссии Black Project. И единственное, что объедияет все эти точки, так это то, что в них всех есть радиоприёмники и радары. Кожаное лицо / Пиггси thumb|250px|Ночь, гроза, ржавая коляска, Си-Джей с бензопилой. Пример того, как можно создать подделку, не прибегая к фотошопу и модам thumb Кожаное лицо или Лезерфейс (Leatherface) — один из героев культового фильма ужасов «Разрежь меня на части!»/«Техасская резня бензопилой», известный тем, что носил маску из человеческой кожи и убивал своих жертв при помощи бензопилы. Миф о том, что этот персонаж якобы присутствует в GTA San Andreas, входит в число самых популярных мифов в западном комьюнити наряду с НЛО и бигфутом. Существует также очень похожий миф о наличии в игре Пиггси (Piggsy), персонажа другой игры Rockstar Games — Manhunt. Лезерфейса обычно связывают с четырьмя местами — причалом и ржавой коляской у Паломино-Крик (возможно, потому, что одна из жертв Кожаного Лица в фильме была прикована к инвалидной коляске), лесопилкой в Паноптикон, Лесопилкой на Северной скале и с Shady Cabin. Все четыре места безлюдны и в какой-то степени окружены аурой загадочности. На лесопилке ночью можно услышать шаги . В избушке в Паноптиконе на полу заметны какие-то следы, которые иногда считают пятнами крови, хотя недостаток освещения мешает определить точно. Многие игроки сообщали, что встречали Лезерфейса или даже были атакованы им. Все эти заявления, как и в случаях с другими мифами, обычно сопровождаются видеозаписями и скриншотами плохого качества. Нужно отметить, что в GTA San Andreas Лезерфейс/Пиггси может быть «создан» без использования модов: найти бензопилу не представляет особого труда, а в магазине можно купить хоккейную маску. Это даёт благодатную почву для разных мистификаций. Никаких убедительных доказательств существования в игре Лезерфейса или Пиггси не найдено. Прообразом Лезерфейса послужила реальная личность — известный маньяк Эд Гейн. Автор фан-сайта myepsilon.org пришёл к выводу, что в Сан-Андреасе есть соответствующие «пасхальные яйца». Он предположил, что среди разработчиков игры мог быть человек, хорошо знакомый и с историей Гейна, и с фильмом «Разрежь меня на части!»Leatherface — Eilogue. Описывая свой опыт «охоты» за Лезерфейсом, он заметил (это высказывание хорошо подходит к большинству других мифов): «''Я сам читами вызвал грозу и неподвижно стоял в избушке в Паноптиконе, и целую неделю (по игровому времени) ждал появления этого зловещего существа. И я сидел перед экраном монитора, пытаясь услышать необычные звуки из леса, наподобие урчания бензопилы, крики, звуки шагов, и таращился монитор изо всех сил. Ребята, потом это выглядит в общем-то глупо, но я думаю, что кто-то выбирает веру потому, что хочет верить. И в данном случае я провёл многие часы за исследованиями, пешком путешествуя по безлюдным районам, бегая по лесам Сан-Андреаса и читая многочисленные форумы в сети в своей прекрасной охоте за Лезерфейсом, не найдя ничего»''I myself cheated up a thunderstorm, and stood immovable in a cabin in the Panopticon, and waited a full week (game time) for this grim creature to arrive. And I sat in front of my computer screen, listening for deviant sounds from the woods, like chainsaw rattle, screams, footsteps, and stared my eyes dry. Boy, it feels kinda stupid afterwards, but I guess, one choose to believe, as one wants to believe. And in this case, I have done hours upon hours of research, travelling the Badlands by foot, running around in the woods of San Andreas, and reading the numerous forums on the net, in my brave hunt for Leatherface, finding noone. The myth of Leatherface.''' Sprunk! В городишке Montgomery найди здание тотализатора (Inside Track Betting). На его заднем дворе — закрытый колодец, огороженный забором со значками, сообщающими, что внутри токсичные отходы. Видимо, не совпадение, что через дорогу находится завод по производству напитка "Sprunk" (в реальном мире — "Sprite"). Разработчики тонко намекают на то, что фабрика использует загрязненную воду. В реальной жизни компании Сoca-Cola пришлось изъять часть своей продукции из продажи после того, как стало известно, что она может стать причиной возникновения рака. Ржавая коляска На пляже в Fisher's Lagoon, на юго-западной окраине Palomino Creek, есть небольшой причал. На его конце стоит ржавая инвалидная коляска. На передних колесах можно разглядеть время: "2:30 PM" и "5:30 PM". Что это означает — неизвестно. Владелец инвалидной коляски до сих пор не найден. Так же эта коляска появляется в конце миссии Intensive Care, когда Джонни Синдако выходит из машины. Клоун-Убийца thumb|Клоун в игре и Джон ГейсиКлоун-Убийца - в игре можно встретить клоуна и его фургон с мороженным на пляже в Санта-Мария. Он развозит мороженное по Южной части Лос-Сантоса. Говорят, если вытащить клоуна из фургончика, то он попытается напасть с бензопилой, но проверив эту точку зрения, то она оказалась неправдой. Возможно клоун является отсылкой к действительному маньяку Джону Уэйн Гейси, который одевался под клоуна и убивал подростков. Примечания en:Myths in GTA San Andreas Категория:GTA San Andreas